custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skorr
Skorr is a veteran Zeverek bounty hunter. Biography Hailing from the island Mevock, Skorr originally worked as an adviser and assistant for his kind's ruler. During this time, Skorr was approached by a local warlord, who asked him to execute the island's leader in exchange for a large reward. Skorr agreed, though was unfortunately caught in the attempt by his master, and subsequently exiled him from Mevock for his crimes. Skorr then traveled to the island of Stelt, where he started taking up jobs that even members of the Brotherhood of Makuta would be reluctant to do. Although originally starting as a small, unrecognized theif, Skorr eventually managed to work his way up to the profession of a full-time bounty hunter. As the years went on, Skorr hired himself out to anyone who required his services. Several times during his career, Skorr found himself under the employment of the powerful crime lord known as Kalzaan. His talents eventually caught the notice of The Shadowed One, the leader of the Dark Hunters. Although the Dark Hunter master tried several times to recruit Skorr into his ranks, the bounty hunter always refused, earning The Shadowed One's wrath as a result. Despite several assassination attempts performed by the Dark Hunters, Skorr managed to survive them all, and continue his businesses. Skorr was later hired by the Brotherhood of Makuta to steal a Kanohi Olmak belonging to a mysterious faction. Skorr succeeded in stealing mask, and was greatly rewarded for his services. Unknown to Skorr, this faction was in fact the Order of Mata Nui, who would employ him several times later on in his life. Later on, the Brotherhood again hired him, this time to eliminate a Toa of Ice named Soalas. Although their battle fell into Skorr's favor, Soalas used his Elemental powers to freeze Skorr in a block of ice, allowing the Toa to escape. Recently, during the war between the Order of Mata Nui and Brotherhood of Makuta, Skorr was hired by the Order, and sent to aid their assault forces on the island Destral. After completing his duties on Destral, Skorr was sent to aid Barraki Pridak capture a fortified Brotherhood island. In order to help the former warlord break past the fortress' defenses, Skorr was sent into one of the southern chains of the universe in order to hunt down a rogue Brotherhood agent who was rumored to possess a detailed map of a fortified Brotherhood island. However, Skorr was forced to kill the agent and steal the map after he refused to supply him with the information necessary to aid Pridak's forces penetrate the island's defenses. Skorr then aided Pridak siege the fortress before departing for the Tren Krom Peninsula to attend some business. Abilities and Traits Ruthless, powerful, and fearsome, Skorr is among the universe's most feared bounty hunters. Unlike his rival, Raduke, Skorr lacks any real sense honor, and is only is only in things for money. Treacherous and untrustworthy, Skorr has little qualms when it comes to betraying his employers when their enemies are offering a better reward. Despite this, Skorr is an effective bounty hunter, and even organizations as powerful as the Brotherhood of Makuta have gone out of their way to hire him. Like most of his kind, Skorr can turn invisible, is resistant to sonic attacks, and possesses great strength. In addition to this, he is very stealthy, and can slip into locations without being detected. He also possesses the ability to shield his mind from mental probing and telepathy. He is also known to be an exceptionally good tracker. Tools Skrr wields a large Protosteel sword as his main weapon. He also carries a Plasma Cannon which can emit powerful waves of superheat capable of bringing objects to a molten state. He also possesses a wrist gauntlet which can produce an energy shield strong enough to withstand a Nova Blast. It also has an inbuilt teleportation system, which transports Skorr whenever he desires to be. In addition to this, he has a sensor attached to his head, which allows him to scan areas with his mind. He also possesses wing blades, and a bladed tail that can release a powerful venom. Stats Trivia *Skorr's character was based on Cad Bane, a bounty hunter from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Category:Bounty Hunters